Dans ma tête, mon univers
by MaruMoro-chan
Summary: POV Aphrodite, commence vers la fin du tome 4. L'histoire selon Aphrodite, avec sûrement des petits éléments rajoutés. Rated T pour les passages de violence... Spoiler !


**Titre : Dans ma tête, mon univers**

**Auteur : MaruMoro-chan.**

**Genre : Fantastique / Aventure… Je pense…**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'intrigue générale appartiennent à P.C Cast et Kristin Cast.**

**Couples : Bien sûr, un peu de Darius/Aphrodite pour commencer ^^ Et après, mmmh… ****À**** voir.**

**Note : Les pensées impénétrables d'Aphrodite sont celles-ci. Enfin, selon tata Moro-chan ! Bonne lecture :)**

**POV Aphrodite.**

* * *

- On y est ! Ouvrez cette foutue porte, maintenant !

- C'est déjà fait, dit la voix qui me réchauffait toujours le cœur, _sa_ voix.

Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'étais pas assez normale pour ça. Je n'aimerai jamais personne : cela rend faible. Misérablement faible. C'est pourquoi je ne compris pas ce soulagement qui m'avait pris en entendant sa voix…

Le petit dernier du troupeau des ringards se trouvait à côté de Darius, avec son gros ours domestique.

- Si tu es avec nous, tu devras être contre eux, annonça Zoey à Darius en désignant les Fils d'Erebus.

Quel sens de la répartie ! Bravo.

- J'ai fait mon choix, répondit-il.

- On peut partir, s'il vous plaît ? Elle nous regarde, pleurnicha Jack.

Voyant la panique et l'hésitation dans les yeux de Zoey qui avait du mal à suivre, je décidai de continuer à donner les indications :

- Zoey ! Il faut que tu gagnes du temps ! Utilise les éléments, tous les éléments. Protège-nous !

Elle se reprit et se concentra. J'ordonnai aux zombis puants de rester groupés à l'intérieur du cercle, puis de descendre précautionneusement, tout en attendant l'action rassurante des éléments.

Elle réussirait. Elle réussissait toujours. Elle avait des dons incroyables, et malgré sa sincère naïveté, elle avait les qualités d'une grande prêtresse surpuissante. Je m'en voulais de l'admettre, mais elle avait plus sa place que moi dans le monde du pouvoir. Je l'avais enfin compris. Tout à coup, les éléments nous enveloppèrent. On était invisibles.

Nous descendîmes tous, avant que je recommence à donner des ordres.

- OK, reformez le cercle, resserrez-le. Les Jumelles ! Vous êtes trop proches l'une de l'autre, tout est déséquilibré. Les chats, arrêtez de cracher sur Duchesse. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Bon, je faisais ma petite chef. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main !

- Les souterrains, marmonna Lucie. Nous devons aller dans les souterrains. Nous y serons en sécurité.

- Lucie a raison, dis-je. Il ne nous suivra pas là-bas, et Neferet non plus. Plus maintenant.

- Quels souterrains ? Demanda Darius.

- Ceux qui s'étendent sous la ville. Ce sont d'anciennes caches datant de l'époque de la prohibition, expliqua Zoey. L'entrée se trouve dans l'ancienne gare.

- La gare ? C'est à cinq kilomètres d'ici, en plein centre ville. Comment allons-nous…

Soudain des cris effroyables raisonnèrent, l'interrompant. Je soupirai. La Maison de la Nuit allait servir de buffet aux Corbeaux Moqueurs, un bien triste sort… Le fruit de l'ignorance et de la naïveté.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Jack.

- Ce sont les Corbeaux Moqueurs, expliquai-je. Ils ont réintégré leurs corps, et ils ont faim. Ils s'attaquent aux humains.

- Ils peuvent se servir du feu ? S'étonna Shaunee, constatant les boules de feu menaçantes qui étaient apparues.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

- Tiens, on va voir qui est le plus fort ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras.

Quelle imbécile ! On allait se faire repérer !

- Non ! criai-je, tentant malgré tout de garder mon sang froid. Il ne faut pas attirer leur attention sur nous. Si tu le fais, nous sommes fichus.

- Tout ça était dans ta vision ? demanda Zoey, l'air fatigué de ses efforts.

Je déglutis, me souvenant de cette abominable vision apocalyptique.

- Oui, et bien plus encore, répondis-je. Ceux qui ne se cacheront pas sous terre seront leurs proies.

- Alors on va dans les souterrains de Lucie, décida Zoey.

- Mais comment ? Gémit une novice rouge.

Tiens, en volant, pourquoi pas ? Pff.

Zoey inspira profondément et afficha un visage calme. Mais je savais que derrière cette façade sereine, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Comme moi à l'instant, d'ailleurs…

Elle leur expliqua comment devenir invisible et se fondre dans la nuit. Les autres paniquèrent d'abord en la voyant disparaître, puis se rassurèrent et firent pareil.

Puis nous nous mîmes en route. La nuit était anormalement froide et menaçante, et tous dans le groupe était conscient que la plupart des humains que nous croisions finiraient en repas pour les créatures répugnantes. J'entendis la police, et je me dis une fois de plus que les gens étaient bien naïfs de penser tuer des créatures de l'au-delà avec de petites armes à feu.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au sous sol de la gare, et nous refugiâmes dans l'obscurité.

- Maintenant, nous pouvons rompre le cercle, annonçai-je.

Zoey remercia tous les éléments et rompit le cercle. Me sentant d'un coup en insécurité avec un mauvais pressentiment, je compris qu'il fallait faire vite.

- Descendons ! Nous ne sommes pas complètement en sécurité ici, dis-je, réprimant un frisson.

Nous descendîmes, et je demandai aux novices rouges d'aller éclairer cet endroit sordide, et de ramener des couvertures et des vêtements secs. Puis, remarquant que Zoey et Erik ne nous avaient pas suivis, je restai près de l'entrée, avouons-le, un peu inquiète. Après tout, elle était notre seule chance…

Elle passa plusieurs coups de fil et nous rejoignit.

- J'ai envoyé les novices rouges s'occuper de l'éclairage et du reste, lui annonçai-je. Le « reste » étant des couvertures et des vêtements secs.

Elle acquiesça et paru se concentrer. Elle nous fit un discours sur l'amour, la vérité et l'espoir. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je savais que seule la stratégie et l'esprit d'équipe pourrait nous mener à quelque chose.

- Prêtresse, ce qui se passe en ce moment est aussi unique en son genre ! s'exclama Darius. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Cette créature indomptée bouillonnait de rage ! Lorsqu'elle a jaillit de l'ombre, j'ai eu le sentiment très fort que le mal était revenu sur terre.

- Tu l'as reconnu, Darius, répondit ladite prêtresse, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres Fils d'Erebus. J'ai observé leur réaction. Ils n'ont pas saisi leurs armes, ils ne nous ont pas rejoints, comme toi.

- Peut-être qu'un combattant plus courageux serait resté.

Ce qu'il venait de dire me révolta.

- N'importe quoi ! M'écriai-je. Un combattant plus _stupide_ serait resté ! Tu es là avec nous, et maintenant tu as une chance de t'opposer au mal. Tes collègues ont été fauchés par ces saletés d'oiseaux, ou sont tombés sous le charme de Kalona, comme la plupart des novices et des vampires.

- Oui, ajouta Jack. Nous sommes là parce que nous sommes différents.

- Tellement différents que la définition de ce mot dans le dictionnaire devrait être accompagnée d'une photo de nous, ironisa Lucie.

- Bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Erik.

Tous nos yeux se rivèrent vers Zoey.

- Eh bien, on trouve un plan, annonça-t-elle.

- Un plan ? répéta Erik. C'est tout ?

- Non, on conçoit un plan, et ensuite on le met à exécution pour récupérer l'école. Ensemble. Vous êtes avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en tendant les mains.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, que j'étais avec elle !

- Oui, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Tout le monde m'imita.

- Très bien ! Alors montrons leur de quoi nous sommes capables !

Tous le monde se mis à s'enthousiasmer, et je la vis agiter ses doigts. Encore de nouveaux tatouages ? Oui, à en juger par les marques qui dépassaient de ses paumes serrées en poing.

Profitant de la cohue, je me faufilai vers Darius.

- N'insinue plus jamais que tu ne sois pas courageux ! lui chuchotai-je avant de l'embrasser discrètement.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ^^ Je pense poster la suite... Euh... Quand j'aurai lui le tome 5, soit en juin ? ^^' Je sais que ce premier chapitre n'est pas très innovant par rapport au bouquin, mais la situation ne permettait pas trop de faire autrement u_U**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ce n'est pas trop décevant...**

**Review ? :)**


End file.
